Lost Worlds
by The Chipette Protector
Summary: When James gets pulled into another world, he believes that he is back home, but can he find out why a new group of chipettes, known as the Munkettes, are against The Chipettes? NOTE: AjistheStar and I are writing this story.The Munkettes are her OC's
1. Disappearance!

_**Chapter 1: Disappearance!**_

James Seville was resting on the couch at Dave's house. He was waiting for Alvin, Simon and Theodore to come home. Dave had asked him to watch the boys while he was on a business trip, and because Miss Miller was on vacation with the Chipettes. James sighed, any moment the boys would walk in the door then the real challenge would begin. He then heard the door open.

"Hi Boys." The Auburn hair man said from the couch. He got up to greet the boys. "How was school?"

"It was great!" Theodore replied, "I made Strawberry shortcake in class and got an A on my Math test!"

"That's great Teddy!" He turned his blue-green eyes to the other chipmunks, "How about you?"

"It was okay. I was hoping the Chipettes would be back by now." Alvin said.

"I did well. We had a long experiment today that I wish that Jeanette was here to have helped me with." Simon replied.

"Alright. The Chipettes are supposed to be home today, so they shouldn't be much longer." James assured them. "In the meantime, why don't we play a game?"

Theodore hopped up and ran over to the closet, he began to dig through the games until he found Risk and ran back to the others. "We could play this!" Theodore exclaimed. Even though he was the youngest and sweetest one of the boys, when it came to Risk he could be even more conniving than Alvin, and was rarely beaten.

"I like that idea." James said. Alvin and Simon decided to play as well.

"James, watch out, Teddy is viscous when it comes to Risk." Alvin warned.

"Then this might actually be interesting." James replied. And it was for the next 2 hours they played, Alvin had been defeated after 45 minutes and after an hour in a half Simon was defeated as well. But Theodore and James were playing the game very well, and were equally matched. Then they heard a car pull up and almost crash. "I think the girls are here." James announced.

The door opened and Miss Miller followed by the 3 Chipettes walked in.

"Hi Girls! How was your vacation?" James asked getting up from his spot to greet them.

"It was okay." Jeanette said.

"OKAY? IT RAINED HALF OF THE TIME AND SNOWED THE OTHER HALF, AND ELLIE ALMOST GOT KILLED!" Brittany shouted.

When Theodore heard that Eleanor had almost been killed he quickly got up and ran over to her. "Are you alright Ellie?" He asked very concerned for her.

"Yea, I'm fine Theodore. I only ended up with a few bruises and scratches." She replied. "Brittany saved me."

"Oh, That's good!" Theodore smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry that your trip was not as good as you planned." James replied. A beep came from his iPhone. James picked it up.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"The machine downstairs picked up an abnormality." James replied, "We should check it out." James, Simon and Jeanette ran downstairs only to find that a portal was open and was sucking in everything that was'nt tied down. James, Simon and Jeanette began to be pulled in. James quickly used his grapling hooks to move both Simon and Jeanette behind a set of tied down boxes, and he activated his blades and stabbed the ground.

Simon and Jeanette were blushing because they landed on top of each other.

James was being pulled in, there was 2 deep scratches on the ground from where he stabbed the ground, but his blades lost their grip and he was pulled into the portal.

"JAMES!" Both Simon and Jeanette shouted simultaneously as the portal closed.


	2. Meet the Munkettes

_**Chapter 2: Meeting the Munkettes**_

James fell flat on the ground. He rolled over on his back and groaned, he was getting really sick of the bad landings. Just then he then heard 6 squeaky voices. But, they all sounded _female_. James jumped up. Was this is a world where there were Chipette clones? No, it seemed like his homeworld to much. He erased that silly thought and looked around. He was definitely in the real world. He then saw Millennial Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor.

"Where am I?" He mumbled. He then noticed that he was at the park close to Dave's house. He got up and walked over to who he thought was his girls.. "Hi Girls.".

The three girls looked up at him. "Hi…" Jeanette managed to say.

James looked at his other side, seeing three other chipmunks. And he was right, they were female. "Are these girls friends of your'es?" He asked.

Brittany huffed. "Yeah! WE YELL AT EACH OTHER FOR NO REASON." She yelled sarcastically.

Eleanor gave Brittany a deathly glare.

"Sorry…" She apologized. James sighed, Britt was always apprehensive when she was with other chipettes and he knew why, secretly she was afraid that one of them would try to take Alvin away from her.

The middle, and the eldest of the other three girls, rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She scoffed. She had very light blue eyes, dark, dark, red-brown hair. She had a hot pink bow in her wavy hair, that was let down.

The tallest and smallest sisters rolled their eyes, too. Her dirty blond hair, styled in a ponytail, swayed as she chuckled at Jeanette. She had grey-brown eyes.

The chubbiest, shortest, and youngest just stayed quiet. She had dark, but yet promising, green eyes. She had black curly hair styled in pigtails.

"Then who are they?" James asked, he was still trying to figure out why these girls were here and why did the Chipettes seem to know them, but never mentioned them before.

The tallest one spoke. "Well, we're chipmunks…and uhhhh….we're….girls…yeah." Anyone could tell that this girl was dumb. She looked like Jeanette, except she had no glasses, her eye color and fur color was different. But she was _not _smart like Jeanette.

The shortest one stepped on the tallest's one foot. "We're the Munkettes." She finally said.

James nodded, _"At least they are'nt calling themselves the Chipettes..." _James thought to himself.

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I am Whitney. And she's Clarinet." Whitney, the middle one with the bow introduced, while pointing at the blond, tallest, chipmunk.

Clarinet nodded. "YEP!" She shouted. "And that's Elle." Clarinet said.

Whitney slapped Clarinet. "YOU IDIOT!" She shouted at her. She turned to James. "It's _Electra._" Whitney corrected.

Clarinet huffed and put her paws on her hips. "So? Do watermelons eat fuzzy guitars?" Clarinet snipped.

Everyone was confused, but they just decided to ignore it.

"Yeah. I'm Electra." The quiet, short one greeted.

James looked back at the Chipettes, who had frowns on their faces. "Girls? Can I talk to you for a moment?" James asked. The three Chipettes nodded.

The four of them walked away from the Munkettes just far enough so they couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"How do you know us?" Brittany asked first thing.

James looked confused. "Long story, but basically I'm your cousin, Dave knows me. Where are the bo-I mean the Chipmunks?" James didn't want them questioning about how he knew them just yet.

"Well, we're at the park for our project. And the boys had to go to Simon's little lab in our basement. Dave and them are picking us up in around 20 minutes." Jeanette explained. James nodded.

"Okay…but…can someone please explain to me who _they _exactly are?" James urged pointing at the 'Munkettes'.

Eleanor shrugged. "Okay. It was back when we were in our forest..." She started.

*****Flashback*****

The Chipettes were 3 years old in human years. Little Brittany sang as she comb her hair with her claws. Little Jeanette was studying leaves. And Little Eleanor was collecting nuts. That's when the troubles began…

The Munkettes, also 3 years old, watched them as they played. They were jealous. Mostly, their mom.

Their mom watched them, too.

"Those Chipettes!" She snapped. She looked at her girls. She wanted them to be just like the Chipettes. They kind of looked like them. Except there was no way Clarinet would get bad eye sight. Their mother had tried everything.

Little Whitney saw her mom scowling. "Mommy, I have a plan." She offered. Her mom nodded.

"Go on." She said, motioning her daughters to do the plan. The three nodded and jumped over to the Chipettes' tree. Whitney jumped on Brittany's branch, Clarinet on Jeanette's, and Electra on Eleanor's.

Brittany heard a thump and looked behind her. She gasped when she saw another chipmunk behind her. "Who…who are you?" She asked.

Whitney shook her head and continued to stand there, knowing Brittany would get annoyed.

Jeanette also heard a thump. She stopped studying leaves and saw Clarinet behind her. "Umm…do I know you?" Jeanette innocently asked. Clarinet poked her in the chest.

"Ya should, Fluffy Pumpkin!" Clarinet exclaimed. Jeanette raised an eyebrow and scooted back.

Eleanor jumped and screamed when she heard Electra leap onto her branch. "H-hi. I'm not aloud to talk to s-strangers." Eleanor admitted while shaking with fear.

"Stand over there." Electra demanded, while pointing to a spot on the branch. Eleanor did as so, and just scratched her head.

"Okay…" She mumbled. Clarinet had told Jeanette to stand on a certain spot, as well.

"JEANETTE! ELEANOR!" Brittany cried. Jeanette and Eleanor looked up, seeing their sister being pushed by a dark auburn, female chipmunk about their age. They tried to run but it was too late. Brittany had fallen on Jeanette, which caused, Jeanette's branch to break, and then they fell on Eleanor.

Clarinet and Whitney chuckled. While Electra smiled. The three of them hopped back to their tree.

That was only the _first _time they saw the Munkettes.

Once, when the Chipettes fell in love with the Chipmunks when they were in the forest, the Munkettes heard and teased them about it. Then their mom had an idea to act like they have crushes on them, too. Well, that hurt the Chipettes.

Then, the Munkettes' mother died. And somehow, they blamed the Chipettes, but none of them knew why.

_***End Flashback***_

After the Chipettes had told James the story, he was upset. No one, human or chipmunk would treat 'his' girls like that! But the bigger question he had was who were they? He had remembered that the Darkmunks and Darkettes have done things like this before, but he also knew that Joelle wouldn't make a chipette like herself that was really dumb. He then ruled out that it was the Darkmunks at that point. _"I wonder why the never mentioned them before." _James though to himself. There was only one thing he could do right now. He had to help his girls and find out who these Munkettes really were, and do it now.


End file.
